With the development of communication techniques, users have an increasing demand on bandwidths, and a dialup approach of Local Area Network (LAN) access through the Point-to-Point Protocol over Ethernet (PPPoE) has become a main solution for users in a certain area to access the Internet due to its speedup and upgrade, convenience and stability; in addition, since the PPPoE supports multi-terminal dialup, multifunctional network services that don't share bandwidths such as Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) is provided therefrom.
At present, users have various terminals to surf the Internet, and mobile terminals such as a mobile phone, PDA and the like may also have Internet access functionality. But since mobile terminals have no Ethernet interfaces, they can't access the Internet through a network cable but through wireless routing. However, accessing the Internet through wireless routing has the following problems:
1. low confidentiality: since many terminals can't support dialup Internet access, a wireless router is needed for the terminals to implement a dialup, but there are many WiFi squatting softwares which make WiFi squatting easily occur.
2. Low efficiency: since bandwidths are shared, implementing a dialup through a wireless router may make other terminals connected thereto can't re-dialup any more, thus resulting in a scenario that all the terminals compete for bandwidths.
In order to solve above network access problems of mobile terminals and make sure respective mobile terminals have exclusive bandwidths for accessing the Internet, a solution for a mobile terminal to implement a PPPoE dialup by itself emerges. In the solution for a mobile terminal to implement a PPPoE dialup by itself, its of great importance to release network ports of the mobile terminal, if there is something wrong during release of network ports of the mobile terminal, the stability of the PPPoE dialup by the mobile terminal itself will be severely affected. Such as interruption of a running process during network data download/upload or abnormal exit of an upper layer application and the like, in which a “normal” PPPoE connection is indicated but no network data transmission can be implemented, and root causes for all these problems are abnormality occurred during processing an application resulted form erroneous release of network ports of the mobile terminal after a PPPoE connection is established.